A laundry treating appliance, such as a clothes dryer, is a common household device for treating laundry articles according to a programmed cycle. The clothes dryer may include a rotatable drum that receives laundry articles and multiple roller assemblies that may be configured to support and contact the rotatable drum. In some clothes dryers, wearing of the roller assembly, primarily at the interface of a bearing and axle for the roller assembly, may generate an undesirable noise.